Just for fun part 7
Noob (also commonly spelled as n00b, newb, or nub) is an internet slang used as an insult for a stupid, annoying, new or inexperienced player. It is a misspelling of "newb" (short for "newbie"), which means an inexperienced newcomer to a particular activity. After a long time of use, the misspelled "newb" became its own word. To this day, people are constantly confusing "noob" with "newb", claiming that it means a new or inexperienced player, but that is not usually the intention of the user of the word. Insult Players usually call other players a noob when they are irritated, annoyed, upset, or angry, with the intention to mock another player or belittle them if they defeat them at an activity. However, people also typically call others a noob simply as trash talk or to attempt to make the opposing player frustrated. More experienced players also tend to call inexperienced players noobs simply as a stereotype. What is especially hypocritical, is when a noob calls another a noob under the impression that they are not themselves a noob, or if they simply don't know what a noob is. Definition "Noob", despite much confusion, is not synonymous with "newbie" ("newb" for short) in the ROBLOX community, as well as most of the internet. While "noob" is slang for a stupid, annoying, or inexperienced player, "newbie" or "newb" is used as a more literal term for an inexperienced or new player to an activity. However, "newbie" can also be used as an insult. Sometimes people also call people with no ROBUX "noobs". Usually, people that brag about their ROBUX use "noob" for this meaning. Despite its popular usage for this reason, killing someone does not make you a noob. One who calls the person who killed them a noob simply because they killed them is often a noob themselves. Appearances Most users associated with being a noob usually wear the default outfit. With the July 2014 update, new users were given a generic shirt, dark green jeans, a light grey body, the "Smile" face and the 3.0 version of the male/female packages, but male users are given Pal Hair (also known as Bacon Hair) instead of 3.0 hair and without the 3.0 faces. Though male accounts created in or after July 2014 received the Pal Hair for free, accounts created before July 2014 have to buy the hair for 90 ROBUX. Users think that the reason 3.0 faces aren't given to them is that new users may think ROBLOX is a realistic site. By 2016, new male users are given the ROBLOX Boy package, new female users are given the Girl package. A short time after tickets removal, a rare glitch would occur; a player would have no items and have the same colors as their randomly generated torso colors. New players now sometimes have R15 enabled as they create their account. Users of the Boy Package are commonly referred to as "bacon hairs". Outdated default avatars A traditional noob look included a blue torso, green leg limbs, and yellow head and arms. This was one of the 8 color schemes you pick for your avatar in 2006 and 2007. Which delay to load used to display the traditional noob look, but was replaced with medium-grey color that covered the whole body. Eventually, in 2007, new users would all look the same except for varying torso color. In late 2009, new users would now receive either a white or dark grey color for their arms and a Roundy, Blockhead, or Trim head. An update in early 2011 changed the appearance of noob's avatar; these Robloxians would now once again use the default head, grey or white limbs, and start out with a randomly colored torso. However, females were now given their own package. With the option for players to select a gender for their account came changes to the default "noob" look. The avatars for new users that chose male avatars had a Red Roblox Cap as their default hat. Female avatars came with the Pinktastic Hair that comes along with the 1.0 ROBLOX Girl. Criticism Many players dislike noobs due to them making their team lose, being incredibly annoying, etc. Some even break the rules of games, as they sometimes don't read the descriptions of games and simply press 'Play'. The use of the word as an insult may seem funny to some users, but to others, it is very annoying. People often insult those who win or lose against them, those who made their team lose, those who ask for ROBUX, those who don't have ROBUX, etc. It may even be used to mock a user. People even make groups, shirts or T-Shirts which shows their hatred or love for noobs. Some games have account age restrictions, which can prevent 'noobs' (or new players) from joining the game. Trivia * The Classic Noob ROBLOX toy's code slip erroneously calls it "Classic Boob". * Before being given their own look, the first form of the Guest was the Classic Noob. Category:Roblox